tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Chione
Chione, the Lady of Ice, is an ice elemental. She was trapped in a magic gem until she was released by Totenkopfs in Remonton in 1016 AE. She laid waste to the city when she sensed the divine powers of the blades Dusk and Dawn which she stated were tainted. Chione was ultimately banished back to the High Plane when Axikasha Keiran and Marcus Sarillius unleashed the powers of their twin blades with help from other people. Most of Remonton was destroyed in the process, and Dawn shattered from the elemental's touch. Biography Early Years Chione, like her kin, is an elemental whose existence predates the written history of the Land of the Living. She and the other elementals resided in the High Plane, sometimes visiting the Land of the Living. Chione represented ice and was worshipped with the other elementals as Elemental Fiends in the Temple of Fiends. She and her kin were trapped into magic vessels at some point although details of the exact chain of events remains unclear to scholars to this day. The elementals would remain dormant in their prisons for the following millennia. The gem Chione ended up trapped in eventually found its way into the hands of the Red Sun Coven who would hand it out to the Totenkopfs for later use. Godslayer Era On Death's Trail The Totenkopfs, who now possessed the power of Chione, decided to put her to good use to further their schemes. The gem holding her essence was given to Jacob Seneron who promised to release the elemental if she helped him lay waste to Remonton in return. Chione agreed to the terms as she found the promise of being released a welcome change to millennia of imprisonment. She was eventually released when the Totenkopfs made their presence known in Remonton during its Proninist occupation. Chione wasted no time assaulting the city, and the Second Battle of Remonton began. She showed tremendous power by successfully freezing much of the city with her icy touch and breath. Proninists, citizens and several adventurers, including pirates calling themselves the Wanderers, had no choice but to cooperate to fight against the common enemy. Despite their efforts, the elemental seemed too powerful to defeat. It wasn't until a group of magically gifted people imprisoned by the Proninists were released that the odds were evened. The pirate leader Axikasha Keiran and the paladin Marcus Sarillius also joined the fray, using Marcus's knowledge of his earlier encounter with a fire elemental to devise a plan to defeat the ice elemental. During the battle Chione recognized the divine powers dwelling within Marcus's Dusk and Ax's Dawn also she also mentioned cryptically that the blades were "tainted". When Ax attempted to attack Chione at the same time as Marcus, the elemental made her sword shatter much to her shock, and also froze the majority of the Wanderers, including Ax's trusty CO-pirate Timnath along with several hundred citizens, before she deliberately shattered them seemingly out of spite. Despite this show of force, Chione was weakened enough by the combined might of the blades and the defenders that she decided to return to the High Plane. Marcus had seen this happen before with another elemental, and he managed to warn most people to take cover just as Chione seemingly exploded into thousands of ice shards while her consciousness left the Land of the Living. The battle had been won but with a great cost. Dawn had been shattered, the Wanderers were all but decimated, hundreds of citizens had perished, and Remonton itself lay in ruins. The rebuilding of the city would take over a year. Aliases and Nicknames ; Chione : In an ancient tongue her name means 'Snow'. ; Ice Elemental : What she's called. ; Lady of Ice : Her title. Appearance She is a creature of solid ice who can shapeshift at will. During the attack on Remonton she stood nearly twelve feet tall and had a vaguely humanoid shape. Personality and Traits Chione is cold-hearted, delighting in destroying what mortals hold dear as she sees them as having grown arrogant. She showed a streak of sadism by deliberately tormenting Ax as she not only shattered Ax's blade Dawn but also froze most of her crew, the Wanderers, to break her spirit. Although she acts amorally whenever mortals are involved, she seems to care for her fellow elementals, wanting to avenge the pain felt by Ifrit during the battle against Marcus. Powers and Abilities As the Lady of Ice, she controls all aspects of ice magic to tremendous levels, capable of slaying hundreds with her attacks. She's capable of freezing large areas and multiple people with just her touch and breath and then shatter them with a stomp, basically instantly killing any living being who isn't thawed out in time. She can also shoot out shards of ice with which she can attack opponents who are far away from her. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Chione attacked Ax when she sensed her sword held similar powers as Marcus's did. She delighted in tormenting her by not only shattering her blade but also freezing most of her crew before killing their frozen bodies with a stomp to crush her spirit. Although Ax was horrified by what she had witnessed, she helped fight against the elemental to the end, finally banishing her albeit with a great loss of life. Jacob Seneron Chione didn't care much for Jacob, instead wishing to be released to return to the High Plane. Jacob managed to convince her to help him by offering her a chance to destroy Remonton and as many mortals as she pleased, to which she agreed. Chione's rampage was ultimately successful, furthering the plans of Jacob and the rest of the Totenkopfs, who would use Remontont's destruction for their own ends. Marcus Sarillius Chione sensed Marcus's sword and realized he had used it to hurt another elemental. As a result of this revelation she promised to make him suffer and attacked him and Ax. Marcus saw Chione as yet another monster he had to vanguish, and he used the knowledge he had gained from an earlier elemental attack to banish Chione from the world. See also *Elemental *Second Battle of Remonton *Temple of Fiends Category:Elementals Category:First Age Category:High Plane Category:Third Age